Seven Roses
by IAmTheBadWolf
Summary: "More of a scuffle, something being crinkled, a thud... Julia bit her lip to stifle a giggle that was threatening to bubble up." Jilliam, of course, just in time for Valentine's Day.


**A/N: **Just little something that I thought about last night. I needed something cute for dear William and Julia on Valentine's Day, (what with that cliffhanger and then a four-week hiatus), and I thought perhaps some other folks might, too. So here we are! I don't know that disclaimers are really necessary any more, but Wills, Jules, and Murdoch Mysteries don't belong to me, I'm just having fun with 'em. ;)

Takes place before the stupid Gillies letter in season seven. .

* * *

Both doors to his office were closed and all the blinds drawn when she arrived. Lest she interrupt an important interview or the like, she knocked softly on the pane of glass and waited.

"Julia?" came the familiar, albeit muffled, voice.

"Yes, William," she returned. Even with the usual din of Station House Number Four, she could hear his chair hastily sliding back from his desk, his shoes making light tapping sounds on the wooden floorboards. These minute details were forever stored in her mind, and she smiled softly to herself as she pictured him needlessly readjusting his tie, straightening out his waistcoat... trivial things that she cared so little about, but which obviously meant a great deal to him. And now, once he was certain his appearance was at its best, (which was never anything short of top notch, if she was honest), the door would open and he would be standing there with that devilishly handsome little smirk...

Except the door remained closed and instead the shuffling and scuffling and a multitude of other, unrecognizable sounds continued. Frowning, Julia tapped on the glass again, a little louder this time that she knew he was not otherwise preoccupied with a witness or some such.

"Just a moment–!"

More of a scuffle, something being crinkled, a thud... Julia bit her lip to stifle a giggle that was threatening to bubble up.

She heard the soft click as the door was unlocked and the soles of his shoes retreating. Julia hardly knew what to expect. This was painfully cryptic, and she knew that within the confines of his office, William was probably rather enjoying keeping her guessing.

"Come in!" he called at last.

Taking a deep breath, for she knew not what awaited her behind the door, she turned the handle and stepped in, stunned into an unusual silence as she saw the cause of all his scrambling.

There stood the detective in the very center of the room, smiling broadly, holding a small bouquet of the loveliest red roses she had ever seen.

"Happy Saint Valentine's Day, Julia," he greeted tightly, for he was trying to keep his smile in check. Very rarely did he see her, mouth agape, with absolutely nothing to say.

Slowly, she made her way over to him, now smiling. "William...!" She averted her gaze to the flowers, trying to stammer out a sentence. "They're beautiful!"

"There are seven," he pointed out proudly, offering them to her.

Julia placed her hands lightly over his and sniffed daintily at the bouquet, relishing in its perfume. Taking a quick count, she nodded. "So there are."

"One for every year that I have known you."

She looked up into his dark eyes, sensing that there was more he wished to say. The turmoil that he was trying to keep hidden inside flitted briefly across his face as he warred with himself.

"And?" Julia whispered in attempt to prompt him.

"One for every year that I have loved you— that we should have been together," he managed finally.

Her heart beat loudly, so much so that she wondered if he could hear it, too, as she once again took refuge in the roses. They were truly stunning; the colour so vibrant and real, the delicate scent wafting up to meet her...

"Julia?"

She could hear the ill-concealed panic in his voice and a smile broke through as she turned her eyes upward once more.

"The past is passed. What matters is that we are together _now_, William, as we should be."

"Yes," he beamed, a great weight lifted from his shoulders.

Then she leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
